Cortana
Allgemeines Cortana ist eine Oni-KI und ergänzt das HUD des Master Chiefs, um ihn durch die gefährlichen und umfangreichen Ebenen von Halo Alpha zu führen. Sie hat eine eigene, ausgefeilte und häufig stärkere Persönlichkeit als der Master Chief, auch wenn sie nicht selbst kämpfen kann, ist sie sehr nützlich. In der Regel redet vom Spartaner-Supersoldaten-KI-Gespann nur Cortana, wobei sich John-117 (der Master Chief) auf aussagekräftige Einzeiler beschränkt. Cortana ist eine so gennante "kluge" KI, ein höchstentwickeltes Produkt. Dabei sind die Begriffe "klug" und "dumm" , wenn man sie bei KI's anwendet, irreführen. Alle KI's sind ausserordentlich intelligent. In Halo sind "dumme" KI's jedoch so programiert, dass sie nur innerhalb bestimmter Grenzen ihrer dynamischen Speichermatrix funtionieren. Sicherlich brilliant auf ihren Wissensgebieten, aber es fehlt ihnen an "Kreativität". Déjà (Die KI, die Johns Lehrerin für historische, technische und taktische Angelegenheiten in seinen ersten Ausbildungsjahren des UNSC ist) ist z.B eine "dumme" KI. Kluge KI's wie Cortana verfügen über keine Grenzen in ihrer dynamischen Speichermatrix. Wissen und Kreativität können sich unkontrolliert entfallten. Sie wird jedoch einen hohen Preis für ihr Genie bezahlen müssen. Dieses Wachstum führt schliesslich zur Selbstzerstörung. Eines Tages wird sie so viel denken, dass sie ihre normalen Funktionen beeinträchtigt. Das wäre so, als würde ein Mensch sein Gehirn so beanspruchen, dass keine Kapazitäten mehr frei wären, um Impulse zu Herz und Lunge zu senden. Wie alle anderen klugen KI's wird Cortana vermutlich nach einer Betriebszeit von etwa 7 Jahren sterben. In Betrieb wurde sie im Sommer 2552 genommen. Mit dem Master Chief arbeitet sie zum ersten mal am 29. August 2552 auf Reach zusammen. An diesem Tag muss sich der Master Chief mit seiner an diesem Tag erhaltenen, neuen MJOLNIR Mark V Panzerung beweisen. Fähigkeiten Cortana ist mit der neuesten Hacker-Software ausgestattet, die das ONI (der Marinenarichtendienst) zu bieten hat. Das wird besonders deutlich im Hangar der Wahrheit und Offenbarung (zu englisch Truth and Reconciliation), als der Master Chief und die ihn begleitende Gruppe Marines dort festgesetzt und von allen Seiten beschossen werden. Wenn alle Gegner tot sind, schafft es Cortana auch die nächste Tür zu öffnen. Aber auch ins lokale Gefechtsnetz der Allianz dringt Cortana häufiger ein, um den Master Chief mit taktischen Informationen zu versorgen. In New Mombasa (Halo2) erfahren die Menschen so vom Propheten des Bedauerns. Zu ihren Aufgaben gehört allerdings auch, die automatischen Prozesse ihres Schiffes zu überwachen und zu navigieren (Navigation ist eigentlich falsch, da dieser Begriff sich auf Ozeane bezieht. Astrogation, ein Weber'scher Begriff, ist wohl treffender). Seit der Zerstörung der Pillar of Autumn entfällt diese Aufgabe natürlich. In Halo2 ist sie am Anfang die leitende, aber wahrscheinlich nicht einzige, KI der Orbitalverteidigungsstation Kairo im Erdorbit. Am Ende von Halo2 kontrolliert Cortana weite Teile des Informations- und Türen/Liftnetze von High Charity, wobei sie sich ständiger Attacken eines "ziemlich beindruckenden Allianzkonstruktes" zu erwehren hat. Persönliches Cortana ist rechthaberisch, egozentrisch und arrogant. Sie ist sich ihrer Intelligenz und ihrer Bedeutung vollkommen bewusst, auch wenn sie sich genozidial in Halo2 opfert, um mit den Fusionsreaktoren der In Amber Clad ("In Bernstein gehüllte")die geloodete ("gelutet")Stadt von High Charity ("Große Barmherzigkeit") zu sprengen und den Gravemind zu töten. Das würde die Flood erst einmal aufhalten, aber etwas an diesem Plan scheitert. Im dritten Teil gibt es sinnentfremdete Flashs von ihr, die wahrscheinlich die tiefe Verbindung zwischen Master Chief und Cortana beschreiben sollen, die sich über die Jahre aufgebaut hat. Andererseits ist Cortana in Wahnvorstellungen gefangen aufgrund der schweren Angriffe des Graveminds auf ihre Substanz. Sobald sie wieder im System des Master Chiefs ist, ist sie wieder "gesund". Zusammen fliehen sie. Wie immer versuchen sie möglichst aufeinander aufzupassen und sich vor Gefahren zu schützen, aber beide sind sich bewusst, den anderen und sich selbst für die Pflicht opfern zu müssen, sollte die Notwendigkeit entstehen. Sie mag den Master Chief und es fällt ihr schwer, loszulassen, auch wenn sie diese Unlogik kaum akzeptieren kann. Man kann sie wohl als zickig bezeichnen, aber auch als gute und verlässliche Freundin, die sich für alles rächt, was ihr und ihren Freunden angetan wird. Colonel Ackerson zum Beispiel versucht sie das Leben zu zerstören, weil er bei einer Gefechtsübung sie und den Master Chief fast getötet hätte (mit den Raketen eines SkyHawk´s). Sie überweist einen großen Anteil seines Vermögens an ein namhaftes Bordell, schickt die Rechnung an seine Frau und bittet in seinem Namen an die sofortige Versetzung an die Front, wo er sich allerdings heraus winden kann.